1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to mobile electronic communications devices with antennas.
2. Background Art
Mobile phones and other electronic devices are very useful for: telephone calls; internet usage; e-mailing; texting; downloading; photography; video conferencing; surfing and searching the world wide web; retrieving, storing and viewing information; social networking; calculating; computing, playing games, etc. Mobile phones as well as other electronic communication devices typically are encased in housings and have antennas. Many mobile phones and other electronic communications devices have external antennas. However, more compact mobile phones and other electronic communication devices with sleeker or thinner designs have internal antennas.
While housings for mobile phones and other electronic communications devices have been made of one material, such as plastic, or metal, the use of multiple materials for a composite housing for mobile phones and other electronic communications devices has many advantages from a standpoint of performance, impact resistance, durability, and light weight.
In an attempt to produce thinner housings or enclosures, the use of carbon and glass filled woven plastic composite material have been suggested. This same plastic molded without woven internal structure is not very strong.
It is desirable to use carbon fiber for composite housings however the material is conductive and has negative impact on antennas. Therefore alternative nonconductive or radio frequency (FR) friendly materials should be used in areas of the product where the antennas are located. Separate pieces of different materials have been suggested to be placed into the tool when making composite housing, but the interface between the two materials has not consistent or cosmetically appealing because there will be some level of discontinuity between the weaves of the materials.
Over the years various attempts have been made to produces better housings for mobile phones and other electronic devices. These attempts have met with varying degrees of success
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved electronic communications device with a managed material fabric composite housing which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.